The Drow's Possession
by Willowstar
Summary: On the first day of school our famous rivals manage to get into a fight, both enraged and unusually attracted to each other. Pendants and isolation thrust them together leaving them lost and confused but no longer lonely; though not a few enemies on the w


Title: Possession

Author: Willowstar

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Wishing on a shooting star didn't help; they still aren't mine.

Summary: On the first day of school our famous rivals manage to get into a fight, both enraged and unusually attracted to each other. Pendants and isolation thrust them together leaving them lost and confused but no longer lonely. With a plot other than romance I SWEAR!

Warnings: Veela fic! Light and fluffy, but fun nonetheless!

* * *

Harry bolted upright in bed sweating and breathing hard. Strangely it was the exact way he woke up from all of his nightmares, but this dream was far from a nightmare. Scanning his memory for some recollection of his fleeting dream all he could grasp was silky lips ghosting over his, a bright white light, and the most intoxicating smell of vanilla. He groaned, wanting the wonderful dream back.

It was his birthday he thought numbly, looking at his clock. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, and stared at the moon shining through his small window at Privet Drive, number four.

He excitedly realized that he could now use magic, and pulled out his wand from underneath his pillow. After whispering a quiet _lumos_, the bedroom was bathed in a dull yellow light. A small smile graced his lips as he glanced around the room, eyeing the distasteful gray color scheme and battered, unwanted furniture. Soon he wouldn't have to be stuck in this godforsaken place anymore. He sat up a bit straighter in bed; quietly put out the light and leaned over in the darkness to set his wand on his bedside table. He spied his glasses sitting harmlessly next to his wand and remembered his first year on the Hogwarts train when Hermione Granger haughtily fixed them. He grinned noting that it was one of his favorite memories.

Something began to nag at him in the back of his mind. Something wasn't quite right. He pondered this for a while and the nagging feeling grew. He rubbed his eyes; something that was quickly becoming a habit and it clicked. His glass-less eyes widened as he grabbed his wand lighting it once again. He scanned the room and saw everything with perfect clarity. His gaze finally landed on his glasses and he dropped his wand in shock.

Harry walked through the barrier leading to platform nine and three quarters and into his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He sighed as a wave of nostalgia washed over him. This would be the last time he would be riding this train, the place where he discovered his true heritage with Hermione and Ron at his side. Speaking of his best friends, he couldn't find them anywhere. He scanned the crowd and failed miserably to see the overly tall redhead or a hyperactive bookworm.

Because he wasn't paying attention to his immediate surroundings, it was inevitable that someone or something would bump into him.

As he was unceremoniously jostled from behind he heard a squeal of apologies. He turned his head to see a third year Slytherin he vaguely recognized. Her name was Beth or Mary or something. She looked up from her spilt books and stopped in mid-apology. Harry tentatively smiled and apologized as well. His smooth voice and casual demeanor made the girl's eyes gloss over.

"Hello? Are you okay?" He turned around fully and knelt down to help her retrieve her books. Even after collecting her books she still had not uttered a word. In fact she hadn't moved at all. He waved his hand in front of her face with little success. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Harry…" It was barely a whisper… but at least she moved her mouth.

"Are you okay?" She nodded slowly as if in a trance. "I'm going to go now, okay?" She only nodded again and he stood up. Growling he turned away from her continuing his search.

It had started after his birthday. Suddenly most women with a scattering of men couldn't stop looking at him, and some couldn't even talk to him, literally. Normally he wouldn't have given it any thought, considering that he's the Boy-Who-Lived, but most of these people were muggles and had no idea of his idolized state.

Along with the staring he had unfortunately been subject to a couple of unwanted advances. The worst, and most disturbing, was when Dudley cornered him in the garden and professed his love to Harry. Harry shuddered at the thought. He was so shocked he couldn't move and seconds later found himself being roughly kissed by his cousin. His uncle had screamed at him for days. He didn't mean to hex Dudley, it was almost instinctive; get unceremoniously kissed, hex the kisser. It had nothing to do with who it was, although he should have added another two hexes after he came out of his defensive mode. He was Dudley's cousin! And Dudley was disgusting!

At first the staring was scary and confusing, but now it was just outright annoying.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice of his other best friend Hermione.

"Harry! Over here Harry!" Harry's face broke out in a big grin… until he heard multiple sighs from girls around him. Scowling he moved his cart over to his bushy-haired friend. He was abruptly enveloped into a huge hug, with Hermione chattering about her summer all the while.

"America was wonderful! You should have been with me in Hawaii. It was so beautiful! The aquatic life was amazing! I really never knew there could be so many varied fish in-"

"Oi! Hermie! Harry!" They detached themselves from each other and Hermione launched herself onto Ron. Ron seemed startled turning bright red, but eventually smiled brightly.

"Hey Hermione." He said softly. Hermione let go, blushed as well and stared anywhere but at Ron. Her eyes landed on Harry and finally got a good look at him.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her. She had her mouth slightly open staring at him. Harry closed his eyes, praying that she wouldn't go speechless too.

"You look incredible! Are those new clothes?" Harry opened his eyes and smiled brightly, inwardly jumping for joy.

"Yeah, I got tired of Dudley's old castoffs."

"I think it's wonderful that you got contacts, it's much more practical when you're in a dangerous situation." Hermione gushed. Ron nodded at the improvement.

"I don't have con-" Harry started.

"Going to try to catch some lady's eye?" Harry closed his mouth giving up on the eye subject for the moment then scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, something like that." He hadn't told anyone of his preference for men. There never seemed to be a good time and he was sure Ron would go mental. Hermione eyed him strangely, and he got a sinking feeling that she knew already. He smiled weakly and suggested that everyone board the train.

* * *

Harry sighed, plopping into the seat. Hermione had Head Girl duties to attend to, and of course Ron had prefect duties. Afterwards seventh year Gryffindors had to complete a sweep of the train, so it was up to him to keep himself entertained. He had to do just that for most of his life but it was just nice to have other people around to talk to. He pulled out Quidditch Tactics For Professionals and began to read.

A half an hour later the compartment door opened and Harry looked up into piercing gray eyes. As the two stared at each other, an intoxicating vanilla smell washed over him. All of his non-stop re-occurring dreams that started right after his birthday came flooding back to him. He lost himself in his memories, his groin stirring.

_A hard taught body moving underneath him, broken cries of 'yes' and 'oh god' ringing out. Neither knew who spoke them, and neither did they care. They were so absorbed in each other, desperately reaching out stroking and licking and biting and grinding. Their lips met in an achingly passionate kiss, bringing their bodies closer, always closer. _

"Potter." Harry jerked out of his reverie, gaping at the sight in front of him. Draco Malfoy stood at the door, sneering at him. Harry wasn't shocked that Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway sneering; it was that he was… well HOT. Malfoy flicked an offending piece of blonde hair that had fell out of his helmet, and huffed. Harry's eyes slowly made their way downward, taking in his toned chest, his slim hips, his enticing crotch, and his long graceful legs.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked, his voice shaking slightly. Harry blushed, realizing he had been a little more than obvious. "Seems like you've realized you looked pathetic and tried to change your appearance. It worked, a little." Malfoy smirked, making Harry realize that he hated the hot, sexy boy in front of him.

"Oh sod off Malfoy, you truly are annoying." Harry spat while Malfoy bristled.

"And you, scar head, are an eyesore. I really don't think I can stand looking at you anymore. I might go blind." His words were laced heavily with animosity, yet he didn't move from his spot, only staring intensely at Harry. Unfortunately Harry was beginning to feel the affects of Malfoy's piercing gaze, and shifted in his seat.

"Then leave." Harry spat out, albeit a little huskily. Malfoy shivered, but in Harry's unwilling desire he failed to notice.

"Well, ta ta! Do and get yourself killed soon Potter." With that he turned and left the compartment.

"Well damn." He said to no one in particular. He was uncharacteristically horny and didn't know what to do. He walked over and opened the window, hoping some fresh air would help.

As soon as he opened the window he was assaulted with that damn scent again. Something about this scent was a little different though. It was more erotic. Harry stuck his head out the window. He could vaguely hear something from the compartment to the left. As soon as he strained to hear what was going on, his hearing seemed to zoom in on it and could hear it as clear as day.

He heard grunting and smacking with muffled moans. Harry blushed. A louder moan echoed in Harry's ears, sending shivers down his spine. It was Malfoy, and his heart sped up, heating his face. Though what he heard next made him feel like he was doused in ice-cold water; all early traces of arousal killed instantly.

"Malfoy." Someone sighed, sounding suspiciously like the annoying Pansy Parkinson. Harry heated up again, but his time in anger. Don't touch him bitch. He's not yours!

Suddenly Harry's compartment door opened. Harry spun around with an intense scowl and saw Hermione and Ron staring at him with something akin to fear. Realizing who they were, he tried to calm down.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Blimey mate, the look on your face was scary."

"I didn't even know you could look that way. I swear your eyes were red." Hermione shook her head and took a step towards Harry. "You okay? Is there something we can do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders then vigorously rubbed his eyes willing the tension seep from his body.

"No, sorry guys. Malfoy just came in earlier and pissed me off."

"That slimly ferret. How I wish I could just pound him to a pulp." Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at Ron's proclamation strangely protective of the blonde. He suddenly became startled at his bizarre and appalling behavior ever since Malfoy came in, and he vowed to stay away from him as much as possible this school year. Unfortunately it seemed the Gods were a vindictive bunch.

* * *

Harry jumped off the carriage and began to follow his friends towards Hogwarts, happily joining in on a debate of which Quidditch team had the best strategies with Seamus, Dean and Ron. When they stepped into the Great hall a hush swept over the student body and the seventh year Gryffindor boys stopped talking. With a feeling of dread he looked over at the seated students. Sure enough every girl and a few boys were staring at him mouths agape, and eyes glazed over. The rest of the boys were silent with confusion. Harry scowled and made his way towards his seat, many eyes following him intently. Harry sat with his back to the rest of the school, and soon whispers and giggles started up, replaced eventually with conversation. Harry sighed, wishing he were invisible.

"What the hell was that?" Seamus piped up, staring at Harry. Harry looked around and Hermione gave him 'the look' that meant she knew something was up and she wouldn't stop for anything until she found out what it was. Harry quickly averted his eyes and choked out a:

"I dunno…"

Ron came to his rescue and pointed to the doors. "It's the first years."

Hermione looked at the children and her eyes grew moist." Just think, our last year, and our last sorting. It's so sad to think that we'll all be leaving soon. We'll never see most of these people again!" Ron awkwardly patted her on the back.

"It's okay Hermione, Harry and I always be here." She made a choking sound in the back of her throat and flung herself into his arms. Ron looked uncomfortable for a moment before he circled his arms around her and said something softly. Instead of soothing her it only made her cry harder. When her emotional outburst subsided she sat up and wiped off the remnants of her tears.

She laughed and sniffled, smiling meekly at those around her. "Sorry, it's just hard for me. This is the first place that showed me the magical world." Harry smiled and reached over.

"I know how you feel; this place is very sentimental for me as well." She looked a little flushed for a moment before she nodded, withdrawing her hand from his touch. Harry inwardly growled, and sat up, resignedly watching the sorting.

When the food disappeared from the golden plates everyone prepared to go to sleep. Harry sat engrossed in conversation with Dean, so he failed to notice the stillness that fell over the Great Hall.

"Harry, Dean! Time to go." Ron called halfway to the double doors. Harry glanced around the hall and saw that most of the boys were standing talking to over half the student body that was still sitting. Many look frustrated, and were gesturing towards the doors of the Great Hall. Harry's brow furrowed as he stood up, curious as to what was going on. As soon as Harry got up, those sitting followed suit, avidly watching his every movement. His face contorted into a scowl. Not these again, he thought, wishing to all the gods that be to either take away whatever was happening to him, or just get it over with and smite him to death.

He walked with his friends towards the double doors, and got a foreboding feeling of doom when he realized that all of the girls were walking around him. They jostled him, and 'accidentally' fell into him. He clenched his teeth, and walked on, pretending not to notice. His patience was already precariously thin, but when he felt someone deliberately grab his ass he growled and turned around to face the rest of his would-be-assailants. Instead of scaring them into submission, they giggled and sighed. Looking at all the dopey grins on their unmoving faces he whirled around and pushed through the crowd.

Racing through the halls towards the Gryffindor common room he snarled. This was getting out of hand. He couldn't put up with this anymore, let alone the rest of his life. He vowed to go to Dumbledore after breakfast the next day to find either a reason why this was happening, or a solution to make it go away. He could deal with the stares from his fame, but not the lustful stares and sexual assaults. He knew he was good looking but far from the astonishingly sexy boy everyone was treating him like.

He avoided the barrage of questions from Hermione, dodged the advances of the female Gryffindors, and feigned sleep to fend off the inquiring statements of his dorm mates. Lying in bed he wondered if things could get worse and in doing so he jinxed his life permanently.

* * *

Harry woke up to Ron poking him in the stomach. He groaned and opened his eyes, glaring at his best friend, soon-to-be-punching bag. Ron laughed, and moved just out of reach. Harry's face became predatory. In a flash Ron was tackled and whacked mercilessly. Everyone laughed; glad it wasn't their turn to wake up Harry.

After fifth year their Golden Boy had come back uncharacteristically happy. He still had some anger management issues, but for the most part he was always laughing. Hermione theorized that Harry pushed back all of his sorrow and went into heavy denial, and she was probably right. No one mentioned Sirius or Harry's dramatic extroverted personality, just content to have Harry happy.

Harry smiled at his best friend on the floor and held out a hand to help him up. It was fortunate for Harry that everyone was so wrapped up in the hilarity of the situation that they didn't ponder why Harry had moved faster than any human ever could. He had seemed to be a blur when he rushed from his bed, and jumped Ron with deadly accurate precision.

An hour later the five boys tumbled down the stairs and into the common room, laughing and jostling each other. Ron glanced over at Seamus and Dean, the latter's arms thrown over formers.

"God you guys, you're both so sappy. It's disgusting." Ron whined.

Dean smirked. "Oh darling, how art thou? Your face brings happiness unto the world."

Seamus put his hand on his forehead. "Dean, how you make me all a flutter. You are my life, my blood." Harry sniggered, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your feminine whiles make me weak in the knees." Dean continued. Seamus slapped Dean and pulled away.

"I don't think so. If anything, you are the woman." Seamus cried indignantly. Ron grabbed a couch cushion and whacked Seamus over the head.

"Na mate. You're feminine. Come on, you even have the mood swings." Ron replied. The rest of the group laughed and Seamus huffed.

"Darling, admit it. If you weren't we'd have serious issues in the bed room." Many cringed at the image and Ron gagged. Seamus took this all in stride, albeit a little miffed.

"Fine, I see how it is, go and turn on me. After all the things I did for you…"

"Like what?" Dean retorted. Seamus put his nose in the air, and ignored him. "Oh, I'm sorry darling, did I make you upset?" He moved to wrap his arms around him, but Seamus swatted him away.

"Oh no you don't Dean Thomas. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." With that he swept out of the portrait hole. Everyone watched him leave, then burst out laughing. Eventually everyone calmed down enough to follow him out and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry looked at his schedule and groaned. "Snape, first thing almost every morning, and with the Slytherins no less."

"I hear ya mate." Ron said, turning green at the prospect.

"Oh come on you two. It won't be that bad." They both gave her the 'are-you-kidding-me' looks, and she looked sheepish. "Okay, it will be that bad, but we've survived six years with that lot, and we can survive one more." Harry shook his head. It was going to be a lot harder to ignore the Ice Prince of Slytherin this way.

"Hi Harry." A feminine voice breathed in his ear. He gave a start, and turned around to come face to face with a girl he didn't recognize.

"Uh, hi?" She swooned, and sat down next to him, very close.

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked, obviously a little peeved. The girl turned to the one speaking and glared at her.

"No, you can't." Ignoring her indignant squeaks she turned back to Harry. "I was wondering if maybe you could," she traced her finger down his arm slowly, "help me with some," lent in very close to his face and whispered, "defense against the dark arts?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure the professor of that subject could help you much more than I could." She smiled what she thought was a seductive smile, and put her mouth to his ear.

"I was thinking a little private tutoring would help much more." Harry abruptly stood up, causing the girl to grab the bench to keep from falling.

"I'm pretty sure the professor would be more than happy to help." He stated loudly. Shooting one last baleful look to the girl he turned to his friends. "I'm going to head to class early; I need some time," he gave a pointed look to the girl, "away from people right now." After seeing their nods he turned and quickly walked out of the Hall to prevent any further confrontations.

He was seething. Not at anyone in particular, just at the situation in general. It seemed it was impossible for him to live a normal life no matter how hard he tried. He hated the fame, the popularity, and the gratitude. It was the gratitude most of all. They were grateful for something he did as a baby, or rather only lived through, and were grateful for what he was going to do, although he wasn't exactly sure he would be able to do anything. Putting all your faith on a child was like signing your own death warrant. He snorted. 'A hero doesn't want to be a hero, he just wants to help people, and many times hates the fame that follows.' Of course Dumbledore was right.

Remembering that he wanted to see the Headmaster he quickly turned left to head to his office. Before he got further than two paces he smacked into someone sending them both tumbling to the unforgiving marble ground. Once again he was engulfed by that damning smell again. Malfoy. He groaned, his arousal quickly mounting. He couldn't think when the smell overwhelmed his senses, so he quickly pushed off the object of his hate and affections, moving back. Malfoy sneered from his position on the floor, and then fluidly jumped up.

"Watch where you're going you imbecile." Harry felt his fury un-bottle from the pit of his stomach. He needed to lash out, and Malfoy seemed to be the perfect victim. He wanted, no needed, a very physical and dirty fight. So he said the one thing that would ensure it.

"Fucking ferret." He spat. Harry was soon rewarded. Draco advanced and pushed Harry violently. Harry smiled in a seemingly feral way, and threw Draco against the wall. Reaching near Draco's throat he grabbed a fist full of his shirt— only to hiss in pain and cradle his hand.

He looked at his hand and saw a strange design literally burned into it. He looked up at Malfoy wildly searching for a sign that he had purposefully burned him. What he saw only shocked him more.

Malfoy's eyes were wide with confusion and he had leant closer to Harry to see what the hell had happened. As his head neared a pendant with the exact same design fell from his shirt attached to a slim silver chain. Harry, transfixed, reached his injured hand to touch it. When his finger reached the pendant, it was burned, and he jerked his hand back. Malfoy realized what was burning Harry, and quickly stuffed it back into his shirt.

"What the hell is that Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked surprised at the sudden sound, and then glared at Harry.

"None of your fucking business Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry snapped, and violently pushed him against the wall again. "I think I'm going to make it my business." With one hand easily holding Draco against the wall he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He turned to Draco who seemed to be shocked at Harry's strength and Harry smirked. Draco's eyes widened as Harry grabbed a hold of his shirt and ripped it open sending buttons flying in every direction. Grasping the pendant in his handkerchief he pulled hard. The pendant came away easily.

Harry was about to silently celebrate over obtaining some obviously dark magic to incriminate Malfoy when he heard Malfoy hissing in pain. The blonde boy was doubled over, clutching his stomach. Harry, being the hero that he was, knelt beside him. It was then that Harry realized Malfoy was glowing a pale bluish color. Malfoy's hissing subsided and was taking big gulps of air.

"Are you alright?" Harry quietly asked. Malfoy's head wrenched up and stared into searching green eyes. The two boys stared at one another and seemed to lose touch with reality, only knowing each other.

* * *

This was how Minerva McGonagall found the two boys. She couldn't tell if they had been fighting or snogging, but considering their history with one another the latter was obviously not a possibility.

"Boys! I am ashamed at the two of you. Fighting, and the first day has barely started." Silence reigned after this proclamation, and Minerva was highly insulted over being ignored. They hadn't even acknowledged her presence! She stalked closer and raised her voice. "Boys!" They jumped and quickly turned towards her.

"Professor!" Harry squeaked.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

Draco sneered, Harry merely blushed, but both boys were silent. "Well if you won't tell me, then perhaps the Headmaster will get you two to talk." Harry managed to look sheepish. "Follow me."

* * *

A/N: Any seemingly gaps in the plot WILL be filled in the following chapters so don't flip. I've had issues making sure this whole story didn't have annoying plot holes considering I hate them. 


End file.
